lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Guaiwu
Guaiwu For a thousand years, it is said that the oni ravaged the world before man even conquered fire. In their wicked ways, they spread their terrible seed far and wide. They produced all manner of monstrous beasts. One such union was between an oni and a human woman (known as “Pig Woman”). Myth has it that from her all guaiwu descended. Guaiwu resemble great hulking humanoids with thick bronzed skin. They stand between six and seven feet tall and easily weigh fifty percent more than a typical human. They are naturally large and, coupled with a voracious appetite, are commonly overweight. They have a larger lower jaw and very round features. They have very little hair on their body but, where it does grow, it grows quite quickly. Guaiwu hair is wiry and strong and has even been made into makeshift ropes. It has been likened to hemp in consistency. Guaiwu have large, flat teeth but fewer in number than a typical human (only 16, rather than the normal 23). Despite their size, guaiwu have a stocky build, and the females are quite buxom. Their limbs are much thicker proportionally to a human’s; meanwhile, their fingers are generally shorter. They are simple folk. Many are farmers or soldiers. Few hold positions requiring a great deal of tact or intelligence, and they almost never pursue careers that utilize abstract concepts. As a cultural norm, they tend to be gentle giants, despite their reputed oni origin, and have a docile nature. They represent about twenty percent of the population. Racial Stats Outsider (native) Size: Guaiwu are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Guaiwu have a base speed of 30 feet. +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence: Guaiwu are hardy creatures with a formidable constitution. Due to their ogre blood, they are slow-witted but more than make up for it with a profound natural intuition. Cast Iron Gut: Guaiwu gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Natural Armor: Guaiwu have thick rhino-like skin, granting them a +1 natural armor bonus. Darkvision: Guaiwu have darkvision; therefore, they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft. Low-Light Vision: Guaiwu can see twice as far as humans in dim light. Weapon Familiarity: Guaiwu are proficient with the great club and tetsubo. Giant Blood: Guaiwu count as both native outsiders and giants for any effect related to race. Languages: Guaiwu start with Giant only. Furthermore, guaiwu with high Intelligence scores can learn Common, Foreign, and Northern. RP: 10 Alternate Racial Traits Elemental Heritage Select one of the following benefits, all of which replace cast iron gut: Earth-born Gain acid resist 5 and +2 bonus on saves vs spells and spell-like abilities with the acid or earth descriptors. Fire-born Gain fire resist 5 and +2 bonus on saves vs spells and spell-like abilities with the fire descriptor. Ice-born Gain cold resist 5 and +2 bonus on saves vs spells and spell-like abilities with the cold or water descriptors. Void-born Take 5 less points of damage from negative energy and gain +2 bonus on saves vs spells and spell-like abilities that use negative energy. Water-born Gain acid resist 5 and +2 bonus on saves vs spells and and spell-like abilities with the acid or water descriptors. Wind-born Gain electricity resist 5 and +2 bonus on saves vs spells and and spell-like abilities with the electricity or air descriptors. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: Open Game License v 1.0a © 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. © 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors: Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Reference Document. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Paizo Publishing, LLC. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Wolfgang Baur, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Graeme Davis, Crystal Frasier, Joshua J. Frost, Tim Hitchcock, Brandon Hodge, James Jacobs, Steve Kenson, Hal MacLean, Martin Mason, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Owen K.C. Stephens, James L. Sutter, Russ Taylor, and Greg A. Vaughan, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Michael Kenway, Rob McCreary, Patrick Renie, Chris Sims, F. Wesley Schneider, James L. Sutter, and Russ Taylor, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Equipment. © 2012 Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Ross Byers, Brian J. Cortijo, Ryan Costello, Mike Ferguson, Matt Goetz, Jim Groves, Tracy Hurley, Matt James, Jonathan H. Keith, Michael Kenway, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Tork Shaw, Owen KC Stephens, and Russ Taylor. Heroes of the East, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Heroes of the East 2, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Heroes of the East 3, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Tome of Spell and Sword, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, Dayton Johnson King of the Ring, © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop Fury of the Elements, © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, Jeremiah Zerby Adventuring Classes: A Fistful of Denarii, © 2009, Rite Publishing; Author: RJ Grady In the Company of Kappa, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty In the Company of Henge, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty In the Company of Tengu, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty Dragon Tiger Ox, © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Dragon Tiger Ox